Trading Sides: The Story of Vilandra
by GoddessCordelia
Summary: I think the title says it all.
1. Prologue

Trading Sides: The Story of Vilandra.  
Summary: Exactly how wicked is Vilandra?  
Author's Note: I have not seen anything from the third season, so everything here is   
based on the first and seconds season  
  
-----Chapter One------  
  
Khivar kissed Vilandra on the forehead. "But, darling, it will work out wonderfully. Your   
brother's empire will be ruined and you can reign as my queen. I promise." He was   
certain that his plan would be perfect. He had planned it down to the last well-placed   
attack.   
  
"But what about the dear Queen? She will be the most dangerous variable. Virtually   
nothing is known about her. She could ruin everything." Vilandra pouted. She hated it   
when things didn't go her way, especially anything with her brother and his queen. She   
was better of the both of them and she was going to prove it.  
  
--One day later-  
  
"Lady Vilandra, they need a sample of your DNA. It is required of you to do this, being   
sister to the king." King Zan talked with his sister. He had been trying to convince her   
for well over a half an hour to let them have a DNA sample. But she disagreed, for she   
didn't know what it was for.  
  
"I refuse. Brother, how can you expect this of me? I will not until I know what for." She   
crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.  
  
In the flash of an eye, King Zan yanked a single strand of hair from Vilandra's head. "This  
will be enough for the sample." He handed the strand to one of the scientists standing  
near to him. "Process this as soon as can be. We are in dire need of what it will   
provide." He specifically left out anything that Vilandra could use against him.  
  
Vilandra walked out, angry with her brother for what he was doing, even though she   
didn't know what that was yet. She traveled to Khivar, who had found a secret way   
onto the planet. He wasn't allowed on this planet, never as long as King Zan rules.   
Vilandra scoffed. It seemed that everyone did as they were told, like perfect slaves. If   
King Zan said 'Jump', they asked 'How high, your highness?'. They were like putty in   
his hands. He could command them to do anything and have it done before the dawn.   
  
Vilandra walked into the cave-like place where Khivar was hiding out. "Well, what did   
you observe?" Khivar said, walking out of the shadows.  
  
"He took a strand of my hair to acquire DNA. Some venture that 'we' are in dire need   
of, he said. What are we to do?" Vilandra thought this over in her head on the way   
over, so she had a plan.  
  
"He is your brother, so only you know him well enough to sense what he's up to. Do you   
have any ideas?" Khivar had not expected anything to actually happen there. He was   
worried, mostly for himself, but some for Vilandra. But he thought that she could handle  
herself well enough to get out of here.  
  
"Well, I'm not certain that it will work, but…." She told him her scheme.  
  
--One week later-  
  
"Sister, I have seen Khivar with my own eyes. It was your duty to be definite that   
defense was not slack in areas of entry. How did he gain entrance to my palace?" King   
Zan walked up to Vilandra angrily. He had planned that Vilandra was to be escorted to   
the reformatory tomorrow after high sun. She was a traitor, but he would not execute   
her. She was, after all, his sister.  
  
"Are you blaming me, King Zan. You have no right to do that to me. I am your sister,   
not your scapegoat. And what, may I ask, is this business of the DNA?" She placed her   
hands on her hips.  
  
"I believe that it is of the interest of the Queen and I, that you remain out of this   
venture. And it is, after all, your fault that we are at war, if I am correct. Sister   
Vilandra, you are to remain in the reformatory until further notice. Guards, take her   
away!" He motioned to Vilandra.  
  
Vilandra had anticipated the reformatory, but not this soon. When three guards had   
grabbed hold of her, she kicked, screamed, and even tried to bite them. But they   
managed to restrain her and transferred her to the reformatory. When she was behind   
bars, she finally gave up. But Khivar had other plans. 


	2. Clones??

------Chapter Two------  
  
Khivar walked around the palace. With Vilandra's scheme being ruined, he had to figure   
something out, fast. He saw Queen Ava wandering around the west wing of the palace,   
where he was. He ducked into a large room and looked for someplace to hide. He didn't  
get to hide before the door opened. He ducked in to a medium sized room, closing the   
door as someone walked into the large room.   
  
Figuring that he'd have to stay there for a while, he looked around. He saw a few clear   
light blue pods in the far corner. It took a few seconds for that to sink in. There was   
only one thing that pods were used for. Cloning. He walked over to the pods, crouching   
next to them.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here. Hence, this is what King Zan is up to. I wonder   
what he's planning to do with clones. He walked back to the door, listening to who was   
outside.  
  
"Sir Rath, King Zan requests a sample of you DNA." One of the scientists said.  
  
"Anything for my King." Sir Rath replies, which is, of course the desired response to a   
statement as such. He sat down in an odd looking chair. The scientist picked up an odd   
looking instrument and held it to Rath's main artery in his neck. In one push of a button,   
a part of the instrument filled with a yellowish colored liquid. The instrument had the   
ability to separate the parts of the blood.  
  
"You may leave, Sir Rath."  
  
"Hail King Zan, may he rule forever." Sir Rath said, leaving the room.  
  
The scientist started working on cloning Sir Rath. When he walked into the final room,   
Khivar ran out of his hiding place. Moving quickly, he pocketed Sir Rath's DNA sample.  
  
He walked out of the room like nothing happened. He exited the castle, passing by the   
forts and the houses, unnoticed. He spotted Sir Rath, walking into the reformatory. No   
doubt, he was going to see Lady Vilandra. There were, in any case, to be wedded. Very   
small chance of that now. But then, King Zan and Queen Ava would find someone better   
suited to him.  
  
--Two weeks later-  
  
Lady Vilandra escaped from the reformatory. She swore revenge on her brother and the   
Queen, and for her ex-fiancé Sir Rath. She ran towards the nearest docking station, to   
take the planet where she really belonged. As she arrived there, the warriors treated   
her with every respect due to a Queen. She was lead up to Khivar's palace that was   
larger than Zan's.   
  
"You knew where I was and yet you did nothing? Do I mean anything to you at all?" She   
exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Vilandra, my queen. I knew that you could handle things your own way,   
and I was right. And I have a present for you." He took out the small vial of liquid taken   
from Sir Rath, handing it to her.  
  
"What is it, may perchance I ask?" She said, studying the vial.  
  
"It is the secret to the scheming Zan's now failure. It is Sir Rath's DNA sample. I will have  
you know what they are making clones. What for, I don't know." He said.   
  
"Sir Rath will no longer wed me. He has said I am treacherous and a traitor of the worst   
nature. Zan sees me the same way. Queen Ava never cared greatly for me. I am sure to   
be executed if I return." She said, talking of her encounters.  
  
"There is no need for you to be anywhere but here. We will wed and you will rule   
alongside me, of course. Then we will capture Antar and that can be your place of rule."  
  
"Honestly? I would be honored to be your Queen and rule with you." She replied.  
  
"We will have the ceremony in one week. Then we will start our conquest of Antar."   
Khivar stated, then returned to his quarters, asking that a servant lead the soon to be   
Queen Vilandra to her own. 


	3. More of the Clone and a Wedding

------Chapter Three------  
  
As she was sleeping in her room, Vilandra had dreams. Premonitions of the battles to   
come. She saw Zan and Ava being killed by her own hands, as well as Khivar killing Rath.  
She saw many others being killed, some by her, others not.  
  
She woke up gasping. Never before had she had dreams such as these. So powerful,   
they were. Her personal servant rushed into the room with a bowl of water and   
proceeded to wipe the sweat from her face with a cloth. When she finished that, the   
servant kneeled before her in a bow-like movement and rushed away.  
  
Vilandra stepped out of bed, walking into her lavatory. She looked into the mirror and   
made sure that she was still herself. She walked back out, but instead of returning to   
bed, she walked outside into the halls. Looking around, her servant saw her out of her   
room, and rushed over to her, kneeling in front of her, same as before.   
  
"Queen Vilandra, if I may perhaps ask, your highness, what are you doing out of bed at   
this time? It is not safe, with the war." She said, as if afraid of what the Queen might   
do if she said the wrong thing.  
  
"It is no matter to you of what I am doing. Be gone from my sight." She said with a   
brush of her hand. With this, the servant literally ran in the opposite direction of   
Vilandra.   
  
With this, she through the halls that we familiar to her. She knew almost every hall in   
the palace. Walking into one room, she took the vial out of her pocket. She, herself,   
knew nothing of science, as it didn't interest her, so she woke up a scientist. He, of   
course, agreed to do anything for her.  
  
"Tell me what this is exactly and how to use it. And then I will tell you what to do about   
it."  
  
Vilandra walked out of the room, back to her own. No sooner had she sat down, the   
scientist knocked on her door.   
  
"My Queen, I have news for you. The vial that you gave me held DNA intended for   
cloning. It appears that they were not only cloning, but also breeding with another race.  
What is it that you would prefer me to do now?" The scientist said, hurriedly, bowing at   
the same time.  
  
"I would like for you to prepare the clone. Have it done as soon as can be. We may need  
it for the battle to come." She said with a brush of her hand. The scientist walked   
away, thinking over in his head what he was going to have to do.  
  
Vilandra went to sleep again, this time, not haunted by her dreams. When she woke up,   
it was low-sun, and she felt rested. She checked on the scientist, finding that the clone   
was almost complete. The clone on earth would takes years to gestate, but on this   
planet, only hours.   
  
She walked to breakfast hall, finding that Khivar was already eating. "Why did you not   
wake me?"  
  
"I felt that you needed more sleep than you had. What prompted you to have the clone   
made?" He said, eating a little more of his food.  
  
"What better to fight for our cause than a clone of one of their own. More than likely,   
at one point, the clone will be killed nevertheless. I mean, it is not like we have   
anything entertaining planned in the battle, so I would like to see his expression when   
his clone walks right up to him. Can I not at least see that?" She questioned.  
  
"I suppose that it will be tolerable. Would you care to eat?" Khivar added.  
  
"I am not hungry. I want to see the clone. Do you want to come with?" She asked him,   
starting to walk away.  
  
"I will be there." He said to her retreating form.  
  
Vilandra walked back into the laboratory and signaled to the scientist. "How goes   
everything?"  
  
"The clone is advancing at an amazing speed. He is still nothing more than a child,   
nonetheless." He reported.  
  
"Is there any way that you can accelerate the process?" She questioned, wanting   
everything to go faster.  
  
"I am sorry, your highness. If we are to accelerate his growth, he would have the mind   
of but a child. But if the complete growth is uninterrupted, his brain will advance at the   
same speed as the rest of him. Otherwise, his brain will be damaged."  
  
"I understand. How much longer will it be before he is grown?"  
  
"No longer than 5 days, my Queen." He bowed and walked away from Vilandra.  
  
------Six Days Later------  
  
"It's magnificent. Just like him, down to every detail. You will be commended for your   
great work." Vilandra said, looking at the fully grown clone. "Can he talk well?"  
  
"He can speak the whole language, if that is what you are asking, my Queen."  
  
"Leave us be for a while. We have some important matters to discuss."  
  
The scientist nodded his head and walked out of the room, closing it quietly behind him.  
  
She examined him a few minutes more. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"I am called Jukon. Who are you?" he said, unmoving.  
  
"In 3 hours, I will reign as Queen. My name is Vilandra. Do you know your purpose?" She   
asked, wondering exactly what the scientist taught him.  
  
"I am unaware of what my purpose is. Do you know what it is?"  
  
"I created your purpose. You are to fight in battle in three days. You are to search out   
the person who has the same face as you. Then, and only then are you to capture him   
and bring him to me. I am presuming that you have been training for battle. Am I   
correct?" She finished.  
  
"Yes, Queen Vilandra. I have been training for the last four days. I am strong enough to   
lift an entire wardrobe, without perspiring."  
  
"That will do. I will expect you to be prepared for anything that can happen." And so he  
was.  
  
  
---Wedding Day---  
  
Vilandra walked into the room where the ceremony was being held. Khivar was standing   
at the front, with the high priest in front of him. Law required that each person to be   
wed had to have one family member present at the ceremony, or it couldn't be   
preformed. Vilandra had her cousin, Nirladru present.  
  
Vilandra walked up to Khivar and held his left hand, together facing the high priest.   
They both bowed. Still holding hands, they turned to they gathering, bowing to them.   
The high priest recited a few words in a different language and then proceeded to bless   
the ceremony. After the blessing was over, the priests asked that one person from each   
of them stand up.   
  
Nirladru and Khivar's sister both stood up. Walking up to the area where Vilandra and   
Khivar were standing, they stood off to the side.   
  
"The wedding of a King and Queen is the most sacred of bonds. It is not only personal,   
but political as well. While you are wedding to each other, you are making a completely  
separate bond to this planet and it's inhabitants. Under no circumstances is this bond to   
be broken. Is that understood?"  
  
After they both said 'Yes', the high priest continued.  
  
"As far as the sun can reach, as long as the river flows, may you both be wed today.  
At the boundary where the mountains reach the sky and the sea at the horizon, may you  
both be happy. May you happily wed on this day and be happy for all days forever. You  
may kiss the bride."  
  
Vilandra and Khivar kissed and they were married. But that was not to stop what was to   
happen. 


End file.
